crimson cage
by celestial varentine
Summary: he wants to free her of her scandalous life yet her chains bind her to hell, unwilling to let go.


She is bound to the daemon himself.  
He attempts to unbind her.  
But only chaos reigns.

****

c r i m s o n c a g e  
_the chains that bind perfection_

The lithe woman climbed up the scarlet thread and, at the very most top, she wrapped the thread made of fine silk around her slender leg and let go. She perfected a magnificent air-twirl and landed gently on the wooden floor as if the seraphim's hands held her arms in a tender grip and set her down. Upon landing, a pair of arms wrapped around her body and hugged her tight, signifying possession. He rested his chin on her shoulder and let his arms go slightly limp, as he traced one of his fingers over the curves of her face, memorizing the softness of her skin and the warmth of her lips.

Then, he stood straighter and turned her around to face him. She was neither angry nor happy to see him. A look of stupefaction and wonder crossed her flawless features and he couldn't help but love her. She stared at him with curious eyes of glossy maroon as he stared into hers with the same intensity – if not coupled with another alien emotion. He bent down and then captured her lips with his own, kissing her mildly yet breathlessly all at once.

She released a purr of content and leaned her svelte frame against his built physique.

She was his alone and no one would have her.

- - - - - - - - - -

The Midgar civilians crowded along the once barren streets as bulletins were announced that the debut of the Helvete Spectacle was to proceed down their very streets and into the Shinra foundation.

A man holding a beer bottle wobbled through the alleys, wondering what could cause such a racket. He tried to blink away the blur of his vision but was unsuccessful and the constant pounding in his head dared not cease. Scowling, he took another swig of the bitter liquid and leaned against the cool brick wall. Every one was cheering and anticipating what was to be presented before him.

And damned if he was to be left out of the entertainment.

His eyes of midnight, caressed with the subtle hint of silver, squinted through the crowds as he made out a – float? – that crawled down the streets slowly, led by shimmering sun-kissed chocobos. Growling, he pushed his way through the throng of people and finally ended up in front. He grinned inanely at his insignificant triumph to the front. He continued to peer through his hazy sight and made out the following:

A woman and a man were atop the float, standing still as his arm draped over her shoulders in a means to indicate ownership of the curvaceous woman. She stared blankly ahead as multiple dancers crooned and excited the crowd with their fascinating movements made by their velvet-covered limbs. Her somber but dead eyes looked on without interest, ignoring the wild cries of their crowd. The man behind her leaned in to her ear and whispered something unknown to the rest of the city.

Then, with a wave of his hand, the iron gates to the Shinra Inc. opened, allowing entrance to the guests of honor. Slowly the crowd disappeared out of sight and everyone scattered about, returning to their daily activities as if nothing happened.

To the man however, there was something bewildering about the maiden that stood next to her assumed lover. Unlike the rest of the women, she had a blood-red sash tied around her neck. He furrowed his brows in confusion at the mere thought but shrugged it off.

It was probably a fashion statement.

Then, he grinned and sauntered away in the midst of night to the Shinra Building where he worked as First Class Soldier.

- - - - - - - - - -

The plump man in the red suit eyed the woman hungrily and seemed to undress her with his eyes. She looked at him in a tired fashion before yawning and kissing the man beside her on the cheek. He whispered something again in her ear and she retreated from the office, leaving the two alone in small talk.

"So," the man in the red suit began, "how much are you willing to sell her?"

The man's eyes widened at his sudden and rather insulting question.

"Is this why you invited us? To discuss the woman who previously stood by my side?" He looked at the pudgy man expectantly. "I regret to inform you, President Shinra, that she is not for sale."

"And why not? I think I should receive something fairly decent out of this bargain of ours. I give you a place to stay while you search for this 'Heavenly Ground' of yours you speak of as your home for a woman. Was that not the deal?"

"Yes." He hesitated before speaking again. "But she is not part of your options."

He laughed huskily before _it_ dawned on him.

"True, I do find your lady quite a looker, but I do not intend to use her for my pleasures but rather for my son, Rufus. He needs an heiress before I pass away. I can't let this company, which has thrived for years on end, to conclude because he was unable to mate."

"Your precious son can go search for his own bride-worthy whores at Wall Market. Isn't that the place that is so infamous for the selling and prostitution of women?"

The president scratched his chin. "I suppose you've had all this planned then. Well, why should this 'whore' of yours mean so much to you. She is, after all, as you have implied, nothing _but_ a whore. What difference would it make?"

"I may have implied it but she is certainly not my one-night stand."

He stroked his mustache for a moment then, "All right. But remember, I am of no control of my son's hormones."

"I trust that my woman can take care of herself."

"Yes, yes. Now, where is the money you promised me?"

"I shall give it to you when I come back, guaranteed that your son has not laid a sinful and filthy hand on her body."

"Did I not just say-

"I heard you the first time, President Shinra. However, I do believe nothing comes without a price."

The president scowled. So the despicable demon had locked him in a corner.

What did price mean to this nomadic traveler when all they did was just that? Travel.

"As you wish." He finally agreed.

With that, the man decided to leave but not without a few parting words for his trip.

"I expect a steed will be ready at dawn for my departure?"

"Yes as it was promised."

"And all accessories, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

****

Author's Note: Another attempt at a dark and dreary story combined with something a bit more edgy like lust and the sins of seduction, but also traced with subtleties of dry humour if at all possible. This will be less complicating than 'blood wine' but more disconcerting to even out the plates. Yes, this shall be composed of scattered citrus scenes and the whatnot, but it's expected, right?


End file.
